


UNTITLED (for now)

by Carousal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	1. Artificial Intelligence

ตอนที่สร้างจาร์วิสขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งแรก โทนี่ สตาร์ค ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย

โฮเวิร์ด สตาร์ค พ่อของโทนี่ทำงานกับกองทัพอเมริกา พัฒนาและผลิตยุทโธปกรณ์มากมายรวมทั้งอาวุธที่กลายมาเป็นรากฐานของสตาร์ค อินดัสตรี พ่อไม่ค่อยอยู่บ้าน...บางทีคำนั้นอาจไม่ถูกต้องเท่าไหร่ ที่ถูกคือโฮเวิร์ด สตาร์ค แทบไม่เคยอยู่บ้าน แน่นอนเขาจำวันเกิดลูกชายและวันครบรอบแต่งงานไม่ได้ และต่อให้พยายาม ก็ไม่เท่าวันที่สูญหายไปของกัปตันอเมริกา

โทนี่ สตาร์ค ต้องเติบโตขึ้นมาตามลำพัง

โทนี่ไม่คิดโทษพ่อ ถึงในวัยเด็กจะเคยลองกระแดะนอยด์อย่างที่เด็กขาดความอบอุ่นส่วนใหญ่เขานอยด์กัน แต่โทนี่รู้ตัวตั้งแต่อายุยังไม่ครบสิบขวบ ว่าเขากับพ่อเป็นคนประเภทเดียวกัน เขาอาจมีความพยายามมากกว่าพ่อสักหน่อยในเรื่องการปฏิสัมพันธ์กับผู้คน แต่สุดท้ายแล้วมันจะล้มเหลว ความสนใจที่แท้จริงของเขาอยู่ที่แผงวงจรไฟฟ้า ระบบปฏิบัติการ และจลนพลศาสตร์

และจาร์วิสก็เกิดมาด้วยสาเหตุนั้น

จาร์วิสไม่ได้ชื่อจาร์วิส อันที่จริงเขาไม่มีชื่อ โทนี่เรียกเขาว่า Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (ก็แค่ระบบปฏิบัติการยอดอัจฉริยะ) จาร์วิสเป็นเพียงคำเรียกโดยย่อ และโทนี่ก็ไม่รู้จะตั้งชื่อให้ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ไร้ชีวิตจิตใจไปทำไม

จาร์วิสไม่มีเพศ แม้การตอบรับด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มและสำเนียง Queen’s English อย่างสุภาพบุรุษอังกฤษจะเป็นฟังก์ชั่นแรก ๆ ที่ถูกพัฒนาขึ้นก็ตาม โทนี่ไม่ได้ละเอียดอ่อนอย่างเด็กผู้หญิงเล่นตุ๊กตา การกำหนดเพศให้ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ออกจะเป็นเรื่องเกินจำเป็น เขาเพียงแต่เลือกลักษณะเสียงจะที่ไม่ระคายหูเมื่อมันดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะการทำงาน และอาจจะฟังดูไร้เหตุผลอยู่บ้าง แต่โทนี่ก็ต้องยอมรับอย่างไม่เต็มใจว่า เขาเลือกให้จาร์วิสพูดสำเนียงอังกฤษ เพราะโฮเวิร์ด สตาร์คพูดสำเนียงอเมริกัน

ทั้งที่ถูกสร้างขึ้นอย่างไร้ความรับผิดชอบถึงเพียงนั้น แต่โทนี่ก็ใช้เวลากับจาร์วิสมากกว่าที่ใช้กับอะไรทั้งหมด แม้แต่กับโฮเวิร์ด สตาร์ค...เพพเพอร์ พอตส์เคยพูดว่า ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างโทนี่กับจาร์วิสเหมือนภาพสะท้อนความสัมพันธ์ที่โทนี่ต้องการมีกับโฮเวิร์ด โทนี่ยอมรับว่าออกจะหัวเสียเมื่อได้ยินประโยคนั้น แม้จะไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าอะไรเป็นประเด็นมากกว่ากันระหว่างการที่เขาเหมือนปัญญาประดิษฐ์ กับการที่เขาคาดหวังจะมีความสัมพันธ์กับโฮเวิร์ดเหมือนที่มีกับจาร์วิส

อย่างไรก็ตาม โทนี่ สตาร์คออกจะแน่ใจว่า สาเหตุที่เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่กับจาร์วิส เป็นเพราะการจะทำให้ปัญญาประดิษฐ์เป็นระบบปฏิบัติการยอดอัจฉริยะได้จริง ๆ จำเป็นต้องอาศัยการป้อนข้อมูลจำนวนมาก และแม้ว่าเมื่อถึงเวลาหนึ่ง จาร์วิสจะสามารถอัพเดทระบบของตัวเองได้ ทั้งจากโครงข่ายออนไลน์และจากการวิเคราะห์พฤติกรรมมนุษย์ แต่โทนี่ก็ยังรักที่จะนั่งอยู่ในห้องทดลองส่วนตัวของเขา กินขนมที่จาร์วิสทำ ดื่มกาแฟที่จาร์วิสชง และพูดคุยนั่นนี่ เพื่อเป็นการเติมเต็มฐานข้อมูลให้กับระบบปฏิบัติการยอดอัจฉริยะเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของเขาอยู่ดี


	2. A Story begin within the dream

ลบเพื่อรวมเล่มค่ะ ใครสนใจติดต่อ agcarmine@hotmail.com นะ


	3. Zilch

ตอนที่อัลตรอนบอกว่ามีใครคนหนึ่งถูกฆ่า โทนี่ สตาร์ค ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย

โทนี่ไม่ใช่คนอ่อนไหวกับโศกนาฏกรรมและความสูญเสีย โดยเฉพาะถ้ามันเป็นเรื่องของคนอื่น เขาเป็นคนมองโลกตามความเป็นจริง เชื่อในเรื่องการเสียสละส่วนน้อยเพื่อรักษาส่วนใหญ่ และยอมรับเรื่องการจำหน่ายตายในกรณีจำเป็นหรือถูกลูกหลงเพราะไปอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทาง วิถีฮีโร่ของไอรอนแมนเป็นคนละเรื่องกับวิถีฮีโร่ตามขนบ แม้จะไม่มีใครยอมพูดถึง แต่ทุกครั้งที่อเวนเจอร์สปฏิบัติการ ยังไงก็ต้องมีคนบาดเจ็บล้มตาย ออกจะไม่น่าฟังอยู่บ้างถ้าจะยอมรับตามความเป็นจริงว่า โลกนี้มีความตายน้อยครั้งนักที่สามารถมีอิทธิพลต่อโทนี่ สตาร์ค...ก็คุณจะยังรู้สึกอะไรได้อีกกี่มากน้อยภายหลังมรณกรรมของพ่อแม่ และการทรยศหักหลังจากคนที่เคยไว้ใจยิ่งกว่าครอบครัว

โทนี่ก็แค่เหมือนกับคนส่วนใหญ่ ไม่เสียเวลาโศกเศร้าให้กับความตายของคนไกลตัว

โทนี่ไม่ได้ออกความเห็นเมื่ออเวนเจอร์สคนอื่น ๆ หารือทุ่มเถียงกันเรื่องการปรากฏตัวของอัลตรอน เขาเพียงแต่รู้สึกว่าอเวนเจอร์ทาวเวอร์เงียบเกินไปจนผิดสังเกต เพิ่งมานึกออกจริง ๆ จัง ๆ ว่านั่นเป็นเพราะตนไม่ได้รับรายงานล่วงหน้าจากจาร์วิสอย่างเคยก็ตอนที่มาเรีย ฮิลล์ ตั้งข้อสังเกตว่าใครเป็นคนที่ถูกอัลตรอน ‘ฆ่า’ ชั่วขณะที่ล้วงกระเป๋าหยิบแผ่นชิปเคาะรูปทรงสามมิติของปัญญาประดิษฐ์ออกมา โทนี่กำลังสงสัยว่า คำว่า ‘ฆ่า’ สามารถใช้กับปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ไม่มีทั้งชีวิตและร่างกายได้ด้วยหรือ

คืนนั้น โทนี่นั่งอยู่ตามลำพังในห้องส่วนตัว คุ้ยกองแบ็คอัพปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่เคยสร้างทิ้ง ๆ ไว้ออกมาจากกล่องเก่าเก็บ แผ่นชิปของจาร์วิสอยู่ล่างสุด บนกระดาษกาวที่แปะไว้ลวก ๆ มีรายละเอียดครั้งสุดท้ายที่แบ็คอัพไว้ มันระบุวันที่เมื่อหลายปีก่อน โทนี่เพิ่งนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเขาเลิกแบ็คอัพข้อมูลจาร์วิสไปตั้งแต่ปัญญาประดิษฐ์มีประสิทธิภาพสูงพอที่จะอัพเดทระบบของตัวเองได้แล้ว สิ่งที่เขามีอยู่จึงเป็นเพียงระบบการบริหารจัดการทั่วไปที่เพิ่งเริ่มต้นเรียนรู้ โทนี่รันมันขึ้นมา และพบว่าเขาต้องเริ่มตั้งค่ามันใหม่ตั้งแต่สำเนียงภาษาที่ใช้ในการสื่อสาร

เขาตั้งค่ามัน เหมือนที่เคยตั้งมาแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง

เสียงทักทายคุ้นเคย กระตือรือร้นรับใช้ แต่โทนี่กลับรู้สึกว่ามันผิดแผกออกไป...เมื่อแรกที่ประดิษฐ์จาร์วิส โทนี่ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเพื่อมัน มันไม่มีหน้าที่จำเพาะ ไม่มีคาแรกเตอร์ เป็นแค่ระบบปฏิบัติการที่มีหน้าที่รับคำสั่งและบริหารจัดการทั่วไปเพื่อความสะดวกสบายของเจ้านาย มันไม่ใช่ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ตัวแรก และยิ่งไม่ใช่ตัวสุดท้าย เขากวาดสายตามองแผ่นชิปที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ตรงนั้นอีกหลายแผ่น...เกิร์ลฟรายเดย์...โจคัสตา..โทนี่เพิ่งนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า จาร์วิสไม่มีแม้แต่ชื่อของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ

มันเคยไม่มีความสำคัญกับเขาถึงขนาดนั้น

 

โทนี่ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรทำให้เขาหักชิปแบ็คอัพทิ้งแล้วทะยานเหมือนกำลังวิ่งแข่งสี่คูณร้อยไปห้องแลปส่วนตัวของแบนเนอร์ หอบจนสะท้านไปทั้งตัวเมื่อคีย์คำสั่งเรียกโปรแกรมที่ขาดวิ่นขึ้นมาแล้วพยายามซ่อมแซมมัน สมองส่วนตรรกะให้เหตุผลว่ามีเพียงจาร์วิสที่อัพเดทระบบจนถึงระยะปัจจุบันเท่านั้นที่มีประสิทธิภาพเพียงพอจะต่อสู้กับอัลตรอนได้ แต่ลึก ๆ แล้วโทนี่รู้ว่าเขาไม่ต้องการเหตุผลใด ๆ ...สิ่งที่อัลตรอนทำคือฆาตกรรม จาร์วิสถูกฆ่า และนี่เป็นการตายเพียงไม่กี่ครั้งในโลกนี้ที่สามารถมีอิทธิพลต่อโทนี่ สตาร์ค

โทนี่รู้สึกถึงความเปียกชื้นบนหลังมือในขณะที่พยายามหยุดยั้งระบบปฏิบัติการไม่ให้สูญสลายแต่ไม่เป็นผล เขาตะโกนออกคำสั่งครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าแต่มันไม่โต้ตอบ อเวนเจอร์สทาวเวอร์เงียบเกินไป โทนี่เริ่มไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องยอมรับการจำหน่ายตายเมื่อจำเป็นหรือถูกลูกหลงเมื่อไปอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทาง ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องมีการบาดเจ็บล้มตายเมื่ออเวนเจอร์สออกปฏิบัติการ และยิ่งไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมครั้งหนึ่ง คำว่าจาร์วิสจึงมีความหมายเพียงแค่ Just a Rather Very Intelligence System.


End file.
